The Yiling Patriarch's First Disciple is a Rich Young Miss
by YllkaYin
Summary: Jin Hua is a pacifist. A series of events leads her to believe that by supporting Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian and becoming his first disciple she can make the world see that they didn't have to be afraid. Her only obstacle is the fierce and sometimes soft-hearted Sect Leader of Yunmeng Jiang, Jiang Wanyin, who tries to convince her that she's making a huge mistake. OC/Jiang Cheng.
1. Jin Hua

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mo Dao Zu Shi.**

**Chapter 1: Jin Hua**

"Why did you do it Shijie?" Jin Hua asked, her voice soft, when they were far away from prying eyes. Her heart was still leaping in her chest from the earlier confrontation during the discussion conference.

"I owed him," her Shijie, Luo Qingyang answered and clicked her tongue, "and I couldn't stand their self righteous slander. I don't care what lies they spin, Wei Wuxian may be dangerous, but he wouldn't go so far as to indiscriminately kill innocent people."

That was probably true, Luo Qingyang has told Jin Hua about how Wei Wuxian had saved her life from the burning iron brand and subsequently scarred himself for her sake. It would be out of character for a man like that to kill without reason.

"But, you're leaving the Sect."

Leaving me alone, Jin Hua wanted to protest further but refrained from doing so.

"With the way things are heading, I no longer wish to associate with LanlingJin," Luo Qingyang says resolutely, her mind seemingly made up, "from now on, I'm just a rogue cultivator."

"Shijie..."

"Don't look so sad A-Hua. This isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other."

Jin Hua sighed, "alright, where will you go?"

Luo Qingyang shrugged, "I always wanted to travel further North. I heard the merchants near the coast have interesting tales to tell from foreign countries. Perhaps I'll sail across sea myself. See where that takes me."

Jin Hua feels even sadder that her older sister figure will be moving so far away. But it's also a good thing. If Luo Qingyang can stay far out of Jin Sect's reach long enough for them to forget about her, she wouldn't have any problems.

"A-Hua I need you to promise me something," Luo Qingyang says.

"What is it?"

"Don't isolate yourself unless it's for your cultivation and try to interact more with people your age. I know you have trouble making friends, but try to open up okay?"

"Shijie I don't need-"

"Yes you do," Luo Qingyang cut her off with sharp look which hid her concern, "don't deny it. You act like you're fine, but you do need people."

Jin Hua looked away, "but people don't need me."

"A-Hua," Luo Qingyang gave her a disapproving look, "Just try, okay?"

"Okay."

A few months later, Jin Hua hasn't made much progress in the friend department yet. But as promised, she had started going out more often. Nighthunts, training, shopping and relaxing at the hot springs took up her days.

No one in her Sect really noticed her absence aside from Sect Heir, Jin Zixuan, who despite how proud he acts always kept an eye out even for the most obscure members of his faction.

With reason too. Jin Guangyao had been quietly gaining more support within the Sect without Sect Leader's knowledge. Most people would not have noticed, but Jin Hua was very observant as she preferred to watch people interact than interact with people.

Perhaps Luo Qingyang had the right idea by leaving before Sect politics could get any more complicated. Though Jin Hua couldn't defect from the Sect peacefully without a good reason because unlike Luo Qingyang she was part of the Jin Clan's branch family. If Jin Hua left, she would have to give up the name 'Jin' and unless she had support from a member of the main family all of her businesses that she inherited from her parents would be confiscated.

Businesses made up the wealth of the Jin Sect afterall and hence its influence. The Sect couldn't afford to allow its clan members to disrupt that.

It wasn't worth it.

Now that she was getting out more often, Jin Hua had unintentionally eavesdropped on several conversations involving Yiling Patriarch.

Mostly vicious rumors that were likely planted to sway public opinion because Jin Hua knew that reports to the Jin Sect said that Wei Wuxian hadn't left Yiling since taking the prisoners of war to the Burial Mounds. As to how she knows that? Hey, don't look at her. It wasn't her fault that people tend to not notice her silent presence and gossip about classified information right in front of her.

Today, she was wearing her golden Sect embroidered robes accompanied by her spirit sword sitting in a popular pastry shop in a town not far from Yiling. There were reports of a haunted house at the outskirts which she planned to investigate. Jin Hua took a sip of fragrant peppermint tea when the conversation between two women behind her caught her attention.

"Did you hear? Last week, someone saw The Second Jade of Lan sharing a meal with the Yiling Patriarch."

"Impossible! Wasn't it said that they didn't get along?"

"This person swears up and down that he saw it. There was even a kid. Said that the two looked like a family having dinner. They even rode together on the same sword to the Burial Mounds!"

"I don't believe it. The Second Jade of Lan is a gentleman known for his righteousness. Why would he associate with a villain like Wei Wuxian?"

"You have a point..."

Jin Hua sighed tiredly. Really. How did one man manage to be the focal point of so much gossip? But this is interesting. If the righteous Second Jade of Lan is still on friendly terms with Wei WuXian, it is only further evidence that this man is not that bad, she decides, nibbling on a honey pastry.

As a pacifist who was forced into war at a tender young age of fourteen, even if it was just as an assistant medic because she refused to raise her sword with the intent to kill something that wasn't dead. She was luckier than most that her clan had decided to participate at a minimum. Even so, she was still exposed to the mass violence and death.

And that was an experience she would never forget.

If there was any way to prevent war from happening again she'd take it.

Jin Hua believed that there had to be a better way to deal with the infamous Yiling Patriarch than what the Great Sects were currently doing.

That is, courting death by trying to control him.

In her opinion, the solution was easy.

Just leave the man alone. From what she's gathered and concluded, Wei WuXian has only ever bit back because he was bitten first.

Simple enough.

You'd think if Wei WuXian really wanted to rule the Cultivation World he could have done that by now. Look, almost a year has passed and he hasn't done anything.

This was the guy who killed thousands by himself without help during the Sunshot Campaign. A true one man army. He was capable of cowing the Great Sects if he put his mind to it.

If the man ever did snap it would be because he was pushed too far.

But who was she to decide what the Sects should do? No one special. Just a rich young miss from a wealthy Sect. She had no power aside from an endless sea of money.

Jin Hua sighed. Best not to think about things outside of her control. She finished her tea and pastries before leaving the exact amount of money on the table and left the shop.

Just as Jin Hua rounded the corner she knocked heads with a cloaked figure.

Cursing in her mind she massaged her forehead, the apology died on her tongue when she saw who it was she bumped into.

"Young Miss Jiang?" Crap, this is Sect Heir's fiancé, Jiang Yanli, the future Young Madam Jin that she ran into.

Jin Hua felt her stomach flop with nerves and immediately cupped her hands in front of her and gracefully bowed in a respectful greeting, "This one must apologize for running into Young Miss Jiang. Hoping Young Miss does not take offense."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Jiang Yanli said and smiled gently. Though Jin Hua could see the slight distress in her eyes when the Young Miss Jiang took in her golden robes and the red dot on her forehead. She could tell that Jiang Yanli was dressed up in red under the cloak. Makeup done perfectly. Red lips and Phoenix earings. Usually worn on one's wedding day.

Before she could deduce the implications of that she noticed another figure beside them.

This Young Master in purple jianxiu robes had a confident if not intimidating bearing. Quite handsome too, in a sharp way. His almond shaped grey eyes are like two bolts of lightning. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up under his gaze as if there was a faint electric current in the air. And Gods, maybe there was considering his identity.

Time to get out of here.

"Sect Leader Jiang," Jin Hua repeated the respectful greeting and dared to meet his glare with a polite smile. She wasn't a coward. And she didn't do anything wrong so there was nothing to fear. "Sorry to delay you. I'm sure you are both busy. I'll take my leave."

Jin Hua moved to leave but was stopped on her tracks by a single word.

"Wait."

Jin Hua turned to face Sect Leader Jiang and asked, "is something the matter?"

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Jin Hua."

"She's part of their Clan," Sect Leader Jiang muttered to himself and looked at her like he was trying to figure out how to deal with her.

Jin Hua started to feel uncertain. She looked at Jiang Yanli, who unconsciously clutched on her cloak. A cloak obviously meant to hide her identity. Did Jin Hua see something she wasn't supposed to?

Wait a minute, this was Wei WuXian's Shijie and Shidi. Yiling is not far from here. Jin Hua knows that Yiling Patriarch broke ties with YunmengJiang, at least publicly. Was that not the case privately?

Were they secretly visiting Wei WuXian? If they were actually still on good terms with each other, it would make sense since the Wedding is set for next week and Jin Hua doubts that with the current political climate that Wei WuXian will be able to make an appearance.

Better to make her stance clear.

"Young Miss Jiang, Sect Leader Jiang, it seems our unexpected meeting has inconvenienced you both. I can roughly guess the situation," Jin Hua has to force her nerves to settle when Sect Leader Jiang glares at her, "but please do not worry. I'm one of Sect Heir Jin's people. Young Miss Jiang, you are someone who is to become our Young Madam, it would not be in my best interest to cause you harm," Jin Hua said sincerely.

Once these words left her mouth, Jiang Yanli visibly relaxes and even offers her a smile before saying, "Young Miss Jin, we would appreciate your discretion."

Sect Leader Jiang is studying her intently as if he isn't sure what to make of her.

Jin Hua doesn't blame him. She knew that she lacked the arrogant demeaner usually displayed by her clan. Instead she came off as unassuming. Mostly likely a byproduct of her pacifism, which not many people knew about in the first place.

"Regardless of your intentions if I find that word got out, part of the Jin Clan or not, don't blame me for not being polite," Sect Leader Jiang said. The warning in his voice heard loud and clear.

"A-Cheng," Jiang Yanli admonished lightly.

"Of course, Sect Leader Jiang. This one does not dare. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

Thankfully, the haunted house case went relatively smoothly.

Well, as smoothly as taking care of a ghost that liked to pile large dead rotting animal corpses like horses, deer and oxen inside the client's house and write disturbing messages with their blood on the walls could go all the while the client doubts her abilities for being both young and a woman.

Luckily, Jin Hua knew how to play 'Rest' on her Xiao and was able to coax the ghost to move on once her client apologized for poisoning the ghost's pet dog and promised to treat dogs better. Jin Hua didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry because such a resentful ghost was actually pretty reasonable for once.

Moral of the story? Don't hurt a dog lover's dog.

Jin Hua returned to her estate at Lanling three days later to find a notice waiting for her in her mailbox to come to Sect Heir's office at Koi Tower as soon as possible.

She half expected this to happen so she burnt the message to cinders with her spiritual energy and made her way to Koi Tower.

Once reaching the office, she knocked twice and walked in after hearing an 'enter' from inside.

Facing Jin Zixuan who was seated behind his desk, she cupped her hands and bowed in greeting, "Sect Heir, this one wonders how she can assist you?"

"Jin Hua, Yanli told me you caught her and Jiang Wanyin outside of Yiling?"

She could guess what her Sect Heir could be concerned about, "Yes. I haven't told anyone. Sect Heir can rest assured. I wouldn't implicate the future Young Madam."

Jin Zixuan gave her a nod of approval, "I know. This is not why I've called you here."

Jin Hua tilted her head in question.

"Tell me, what do you think of Wei WuXian?"

It took a moment for the question to register in her mind and another for her to wonder if this was some sort of test.

"While I do not agree with the way he has... handled things as I feel it caused his intentions to be misunderstood. I do not believe that he is a bad person," was her tentative answer.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, as Jin Zixuan appeared, not exactly happy, but satisfied with her answer.

"Jin Hua, as you know, the general opinion of Wei WuXian in our Sect is not good. This has upset Yanli quite a bit. My Mother, is not fond Wei WuXian and this is the only strain in their relationship as she has begun to encourage the young misses of our clan to... drop hints to cut ties with Yiling Patriarch."

While that was unfortunate and rather insensitive to Young Miss Jiang, Jin Hua wonders what this has to do with her? She didn't socialize much outside of spars so she couldn't possibly have offended Young Miss Jiang could she?

"I see, Sect Heir is there anyway I could be of help?"

"Befriend Yanli."

I'm sorry, what?

Oh.

"You wish for me to be a support for Young Miss Jiang?"

"Yes. Although there is a bit of an age gap between you two, I've been told that you're mature for your age. Do you accept?"

Jin Hua deliberated. Shijie did ask her to break out of her shell and now Sect Heir has given her this opportunity. This could be considered killing two birds with one stone. She wasn't naive. Being Jiang Yanli's friend was more than just accompanying her, it was making sure that Young Miss Jiang had someone to trust and confide in. If she wasn't up to the job of truly being Jiang Yanli's friend, Jin Hua should refuse.

"I accept," the words were out of her mouth and she couldn't take them back.

**Like it. Review it. 3**


	2. Koi Garden

**Chapter 2: Koi Garden**

On her way to the Koi Garden Gazebo, Jin Hua mentally lists everything she's knows about Jiang Yanli:

Average cultivation.

Said to have only slightly above average looks, but Jin Hua finds that debatable because as she saw Jiang Yanli, while not drop dead gorgeous, could still be considered beautiful.

Jiang Yanli is the Shijie of the Yiling Patriarch and sister of Sandu Shengshou. By these two relations alone, Jin Hua suspects that it would be foolish to simply write Jiang Yanli off as 'mediocre'.

As for her personality, Jin Hua knows nothing. But hopefully, it was reasonable.

Sparing a glance at the sun's position in the sky, Jin Hua determined it was nearing the end of the hour of the Sheep.

Sect Heir says that Young Miss Jiang usually takes a walk alone through Koi Garden at this time before stopping for tea at the Gazebo.

Over the years the Jin sect has spared no amount of silver on landscapers to make Koi Garden one of the most beautiful sights in Lanling since Koi Garden is used to host events in the Summer.

Outside of events, only clan members and inner core disciples have the privilege to enjoy the sight. That Sect Heir allows Young Miss Jiang to enter and leave as she pleases despite not yet marrying into the Jin Clan is a testimony in and of itself for his high regard towards her.

Jin Hua spots Jiang Yanli's figure near the newly planted lotus flowers and stops to observe. Young Miss Jiang is not alone.

Three young misses crowd around her. They each hold a decorative fan and are finely clothed in embroidered dresses. Not the golden Sect robes so they weren't disciples, but civilians.

Recognizing them as her distant cousins which Jin Hua can't remember the names of but only shares an ancestor with dating back ten or so generations. She sees their familiar fake crafty smiles that hide knifes and Jiang Yanli's strained polite smile and can immediately understand that those three misses had no good intentions.

Jin Hua's cultivation wasn't exceptionally high, but it was high enough to allow her to hear from where she stood.

"I heard Yiling Patriarch has kidnapped woman to start his own harem. It's to be expected of course. Such a devilishly handsome man could have any woman he wants," The first miss chirped.

"That's right," the second miss followed, "if I remember correctly he has quite the reputation as a ladies man. Flirting left and right. Now that he's building his own army with the prisoners of war, of course he needs to start ensuring he has descendants to continue his demomic methods."

"Ah, I really pity Young Miss Jiang. Having to grow up with such a vile man. You must have suffered," said the third miss. The implication clear that Wei Wuxian must have had intentions toward his Shijie.

To Jiang Yanli's credit, she didn't lose her temper, but judging by her clenched fists she was close.

"You have no need to be concerned about me," Jiang Yanli answered, "A-Xian isn't like that at all. He has only ever regarded me as an older sister. He is my little brother in all but blood."

The first miss didn't seem to have any shame and said, "That is how it appears. But who knows what goes on in a man's head? For all we know he could have already-" her sentence was cut off when all three misses felt a cold chilling weight creep down their spines.

They paled and turned to see that Jin Hua had approached them and had let loose a trickle of spiritual energy to pressure them.

"What are you three doing?" Jin Hua asked, her voice neither cold or friendly.

The three misses share uneasy glances because Jin Hua was wearing the golden inner core disciple robes before directing their fake innocent smiles at Jin Hua.

"Cousin, we were just concerned about Young Miss Jiang!" The first miss said.

"Right Right!" The second miss said, "it would be better if our future young madam didn't have any more connection with such a vile person. Can you imagine what people would say?"

Jin Hua smiled at them. It was a polite smile, but for some reason the three misses felt even more uneasy.

"Ah," Jin Hua clicked her tongue, "so you do know that she is your future young madam. Yet you show her such disrespect! Tsk Tsk. What would Sect Heir think when he hears how you treat his beloved future wife? Tell me, what is the punishment for slandering the main family?"

Hearing this the three misses become ghostly pale.

"I- I- But- But," the third miss protested, entirely losing her composure, "we didn't slander Young Miss Jiang. We only spoke about Yiling Patriarch!"

"And who is Wei Wuxian?" Jin Hua narrowed her eyes at this miss, "he may have defected from YunmengJiang, but he is still part of the Jiang family. Jiang family will now be connected to the main Jin family. Who do you three think you are? Remember your place. Apologize to Young Miss Jiang this instant."

The three misses hastily bowed to Jiang Yanli and murmured their apologies before running away.

Jin Hua sighed and turned to face Jiang Yanli. She cupped her hands and bowed in greeting, "Sorry you had to endure that Young Miss Jiang. They will learn their place in due time."

Jiang Yanli smiled before greeting in kind, and Jin Hua was a little caught of guard because it was a real sincere smile and couldn't help, but tentatively smile back.

"Thank you. Not just for defending me but also A-Xian," said Jiang Yanli.

Jin Hua shook her head, "I just said what I thought. Young Miss Jiang, think nothing of it."

"Please, call me Jiang Yanli. Would you like to join me for tea?"

"Only if you call me Jin Hua. I would love to join you."


	3. Girl Talk

**Chapter 3: Girl Talk**

Jin Hua took a sip of green tea to calm the nervous energy in her belly. They were alone. An awkward silence hovered between her and Jiang Yanli as she was at a loss on what to say.

Jin Hua's eyes looked around before she noticed something different about Koi Garden, "Hmm? There weren't Lotus flowers here the last time I checked. Weird, the soil and flowers must be imported from your Yunmeng because Lanling's natural habitat isn't suited to aquatic flowers."

Jiang Yanli smiled, "Is that so? Jixuan didn't mention that when he had it planted for me so that I don't feel homesick. I'm touched by his effort."

"Sect Heir seems to treat you very dearly. You're lucky in this aspect, our clan does not normally marry for love."

Jiang Yanli blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Jin Hua hummed, "you see, there is one very important thing in the Jin Sect, much like your Jiang Sect's motto to achieve the impossible, we value power. With power, we believe we can change the world for the better. You'll learn more about our doctrines after the wedding. What outsiders don't notice is that this extends to our marriages. It has to benefit the clan. Mind you, it wasn't always like this before because a few centuries ago our clan wasn't as prosperous as it is today. Our vast wealth has become synonymous with power. It's expected of us to choose a partner who matches us in skill and status. Either we never marry or we must marry to increase our power whether we like our intended spouse or not," Jin Hua rolled her eyes at her own words, "that's why I said you're lucky. To be able to marry someone you love that will also benefit the clan has become but a happy fantasy for most of us."

As if having realized she might have spoken her mind too openly, Jin Hua flushed with embarrassment, "sorry."

Jiang Yanli rushed to reassure her, "ah, it's okay. Thank you for telling me. I wasn't aware of this," she hesitated before confiding, "actually, this explains some of Zixuan's behavior. I always thought he initially disliked me because I wasn't pretty or talented enough. Although we share the same status, he always felt so far above me and I've admired him since I was a child. But now, I think it's because he may have felt trapped. Our first engagement was arranged by our Mothers and I doubt he had any choice in the matter until our second engagement. I'm happy that we've come to truly care for one another."

Jin Hua smiled at that. There was something about Jiang Yanli that made her feel more secure in speaking, "it shows, truthfully it makes one envious. Don't mind those three young misses. Many have tried to climb up to power by catching Sect Heir's attention, thankfully he's never shown interest in taking concubines so you can rest assured."

"Do you have an arrangement yourself?" Jiang Yanli asked.

"No," Jin Hua admitted, "I haven't really given much thought to such matters. I'm only seventeen. My Father passed away during the war before he could arrange something for me and my Mother is fine with whatever I choose so long as the person isn't a servant or a waste," a spark of annoyance shone in her eyes, "in a couple years if I'm still unattached, the elders might arrange something for me."

"They'd force you?" Jiang Yanli felt slightly alarmed.

Jin Hua raised an eyebrow, "surprised?"

"But you're..."

"An inner core disciple, but still a woman. Remember what I said about power? Men pass on the family name, but woman bring in new connections. Technically, because I'm a cultivator, not marrying me off would be better because unlike those spoilt young misses from earlier, I'm an asset to our fighting force and under normal circumstances this would be true."

Jiang Yanli understood, afterall, her own marriage to Jin Jixuan will connect two clans together by blood, but it wasn't like Jin Hua was part of the main family, "then why are you different?"

"I'm a pacifist."

Jin Hua's lips moved into a half smile as she watched Jiang Yanli's eyes widen in surprise.

She explained further, "During the war, other than assisting the medics, I was quite useless. My cultivation is higher than most, but that didn't mean anything if I was unable to kill anyone."

"But that shouldn't decide your worth," Jiang Yanli said, distressed on Jin Hua's behalf, "you can still nighthunt! It's not like cultivators exist to fight each other. The war is over."

"True. But others won't see it like that. Spirits, corpses and the like are already dead so it doesn't bother me, but when the time came to end someone's life, I just couldn't. Even though they were Wen-dogs I kept thinking; this person is someone else's family or friend too. If I killed them, I'd just be causing more suffering. I trained hard to be a cultivator, not a killer. Though now that I think about it, it's probably not so much my pacifism but that I refused to kill Wen-dogs."

"You didn't want revenge for your Father's death?"

"What's revenge going to solve? It was war. Death was inevitable. I imagine, considering Wen Ruohan's tyranny, that the Wen clan members fighting that war didn't have much choice and were only following orders much like we were." Jin Hua said, sounding tired, as if she's been asked that question too many times.

Hearing this, Jiang Yanli felt that Jin Hua somewhat resembled her brother. If only that they both have been shamed for who they were and doing the right thing regardless of what was socially expected of them.

"I hope that the coming days will be more peaceful."

Jin Hua gave her a complicated expression. "That... Jiang Yanli, are you not aware of the current political situation?"

At that Jiang Yanli paused. Was she? Of course she was! She made it a point to be informed about matters that would affect her brothers' and future husband's livelihoods. But, her information came from Jiang Cheng and the many hearsay. Her brother may have withheld things to keep her from worrying.

"Yes, but... A-Xian isn't going to harm anyone without reason. He hasn't done anything wrong in the past year except sheltering those people. The sects have to have noticed this right? Soon they can see that despite his cultivation choice he isn't some demon out to take over the world!"

"That's the thing. He won't have to do anything. Trouble has a way finding you regardless. As long as he has something Sect Leader wants..." abruptly Jin Hua closed her mouth and looked around as if wary of someone listening in, she said too much.

Jiang Yanli's mind spun. Jin Hua had told her the Jin Sect valued power, her eyes narrowed in speculation, it couldn't be could it? She eyed Jin Hua and gave her a probing look.

Jin Hua raised her index finger over her mouth and nodded.

Jiang Yanli looked down at her now cold cup of tea, "my brother won't be left in peace, will he?"

"If things don't change soon, I doubt that the upcoming days would be peaceful for anyone."

"You seem to know a lot."

Jin Hua shrugged, "I'm just observant."

As if to prove just how observant, Jin Hua caught a spot of white moving from the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Lan Xichen walking along the border passage of Koi Garden with Jin Guangyao.

Jiang Yanli followed her gaze and saw the same. "I wonder what Zéwú-jūn is doing here?"

"He comes here at least once every two weeks to play, sometimes once a week and maybe Chìfēng-zūn will tag along. Aside from being sworn brothers, those two have become good friends," Jin Hua informed, "you can hear the Guqin play every time he visits. I believe he's been teaching Liǎnfāng-zūn how to play 'cleansing'."

"Isn't that a Lan Clan technique?"

Jin Hua nodded, "You're right. I've heard it's good for clearing the mind and supressing resentful energy."

Jiang Yanli looks contemplative, "this sort of thing would be good for A-Xian."

"No doubt. I have no idea how his cultivation path works, but it can't be easy can it?"

Jiang Yanli giggled.

"What's funny?" Jin Hua feels embarrassed.

"Nothing. It's just, you're the first person I've heard wonder if it's hard for him. A-Xian has been viewed as an untouchable for so long that people forget he's human too. I'm glad."

"Oh."

Just then Jin Hua saw someone approaching them. This person moved towards them with confident steps. She felt her senses become much too alive when those eyes like lightning appraised her before addressing his sister.

"A-Jie, everything has been set on paper. Now we just wait for the ceremony in two days and you can consider yourself married."


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4: Friends**

Jiang Yanli beamed happily at her brother, "Thank you A-Cheng."

Jiang Wanyin's gaze settled on Jin Hua, "You're the one from yesterday. What are you doing here?"

Jin Hua tilted her head in acknowledgment and clasped her hands in greeting, "Sect Leader Jiang, I've been enjoying your sister's delightful company."

"Jin Hua helped me out earlier so I invited her to tea," Jiang Yanli added, "will you join us A-Cheng?"

Jiang Wanyin shook his head, "I'm going to take the disciples I brought with us to join the Jins for a nighthunt at the border between of Lanling and Yunmeng."

"A nighthunt? What's the target?" Jin Hua asked, interest stirred.

"From the report, a spider yao has been terrorizing civilians near the forest surrounding Xiǎo Sī Village," Jiang Cheng said.

Jin Hua grew excited, "A Spider Yao! Is there a chance that you guys will bring it back alive?"

Jiang Wanyin gave her a strange look, "of course not. It's causing trouble so we're going to kill it."

"But that's such a waste. The Spider Yao silk thread is tough, it requires a strong spiritual weapon to break. If we were to harvest the thread instead, imagine the durability of the clothing one could make?" Jin Hua's eyes were shining at the prospect of acquiring such an asset.

Jiang Wanyin looked faintly intrigued by such an idea however... "Aside from carrying resentful energy, Spider Yao are poisonous. Would the silk be safe? How would one even keep the monster from hurting others? It's not a pet you know. Yao are dangerous. I'm not risking someone's life to go along with your nonsense."

"Then take me with! If I can even get a small spool of thread it would be worth it."

"Aren't you a bit young? I don't need deadweight dragging us down."

Jin Hua pursed her lips stubbornly, "I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. Old enough to hunt Yao with seniors and I can hold my own. Besides, you're not that much older than me." That last sentence was probably a mistake to say because how could she compare to Sandu Shengshou? But she wasn't weak and definitely wouldn't drag him down. Jin Hua clasped her hands and said earnestly, "Sect Leader Jiang, please take me with. I won't be a burden."

"Why don't you ask your fellow Sect members? Won't they take you?"

Jin Hua shook her head, "it's too late, spots for hunts like this would already be taken. If I go with you, it should be fine."

Jiang Wanyin's eyebrow twitched at her pleading eyes. He looked away and sighed, "fine. You can come. We leave in one hour at the west gate." With that said he left.

Jin Hua watched him go until she couldn't see him and felt the sides of her lips lift. He's not so bad, she thought.

Feeling eyes on her, Jin Hua saw Jiang Yanli looking at her with knowing eyes that were trying to dissect her soul and she felt the urge to cover up.

"What?"

Jiang Yanli smiled, "You didn't get offended by my brother?"

Jin Hua tilted her head in confusion, "No? His concerns were logical."

"Then Jin Hua, please take care of my brother."

Jin Hua felt like there was something she wasn't understanding but agreed nonetheless, "Of course. I won't allow him to die if I can help it. Thanks for the tea, I've enjoyed your company."

Jin Hua wasn't just saying that because Sect Heir told her to befriend his wife, no, Jiang Yanli's presence is like still lotus waters. A soothing balm to the senses. How could Jin Hua not like her?

They both stood up to say their goodbyes. Jiang Yanli surprised her by taking both of her hands in her own, "It's nice to be with friends, I hope you're not opposed to spending more time together in future?"

"I would love that. You'll be very busy tomorrow, so I won't bother you then. But do you mind if I stop by your room to see the bride before the ceremony?"

Jiang Yanli smiled brighter, "please. I'll probably be a ball of nerves so I'd appreciate the distraction."


End file.
